starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
UT-60D U-Wing Starfighter / Support Craft
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = UT-60D | klasse = Transport / Starfighter | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Incom Corporation | prijs = | lengte = 24.98 meter (lengte) 3.35 meter (hoogte) | snelheid = 950 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 2 | passagiers = 8 | vrachtcapaciteit = | voorraad = | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance New Republic | voorraad = }} 250px|thumb|U-wing De UT-60D U-Wing Starfighter / Support Craft of kortweg U-wing Gunship was een transport/gunship dat door de Rebel Alliance werd gebruikt tijdens de Galactic Civil War. Specificaties Geschiedenis De U-wing was een moeilijk te classificeren schip, omdat het erg veelzijdig was. Het kon dienst doen als een starfighter, als een evacuatie-ship, als een koerier, als een gunship en als een transportschip. Meestal werd de U-wing gebruikt om troepen te droppen in zwaar bewapende zones en om vervolgens steun in de lucht te verlenen aan de starfighters of luchteenheden. De U-wing kon echter ook in de ruimte opereren en bezat een Incom G8k-585 Hyperdrive Motivator, al was het niet aangeraden om erg lang in een U-wing te verblijven in de ruimte. De levensonderhoud van de crew was er niet op voorzien, net als de hoeveelheid brandstof. Daarom voelde de U-wing altijd meer aan als een zwaar Repulsorlift toestel vanwege het zware pantser, de deflector shields en de aanwezige passagiers. Vanwege hun veelzijdigheid waren U-wings bijzonder kostbaar voor de Rebel Alliance, zeker omdat de Alliance niet over zoveel van deze schepen beschikte. De U-wing was immers een van de laatste ontwerpen die door Incom Corporation werd gemaakt alvorens het bedrijf werd genationaliseerd door het Galactic Empire. Hierdoor zag de UT-60D nooit een volwaardige productie, maar dankzij Bail Organa die bepaalde documenten uit de Senate aanpaste, belandde een zeldzame levering U-wings in handen van de Rebel Alliance. Uitzicht De U-wing was bijna vijfentwintig meter lang en was achteraan voorzien van vier Incom 4J.7 Fusial Thrust Engines. Net zoals bij T-47 Snowspeeders bezat de U-wing centraal achteraan een aantal koelvinnen die aansloten bij de power core van het schip. Aan de voorkant van de motoren waren ook afkoelvinnen voorzien. De U-wing had een rudimentaire cockpit met twee zetels en het was effectief aangeraden dat twee personen het schip bestuurden, ook al kon een persoon zijn plan trekken als piloot indien nodig. Het schip was gewapend met Taim & Bak KX7 Laser Cannons. Kenmerkend voor de U-wing was de 'swing-wing' waarbij de vleugels naar voren werden geplaatst in 'ruststand', maar zijwaarts naar achteren werden geplaatst tijdens een aanvalsfase. De S-Foils zorgden voor warmte van de motoren af te staan en zorgden ook voor een grotere reikwijdte van de deflector shields. In de atmosfeer was het niet makkelijk om deze aanpassing door te voeren, dus de S-Foils werden meestal in de ruimte of in de hoogste lagen van de atmosfeer in deze positie gepositioneerd. Gebruik Zoals eerder gezegd, was de U-wing een veelzijdig schip dat niet alleen de luchteenheden ondersteunde, maar ook de grondtroepen leverde. Daardoor was het schip een bindmiddel tussen de Alliance Special Forces en het Alliance Starfighter Corps. Toen vielen U-wings steeds onder het bevel van het Starfighter Corps. Door de voorwaarts gerichte laser cannons was het schip vooral gewapend voor gevechten tegen andere schepen, maar minder krachtig wanneer het moest landen om troepen te droppen. In plaats van extra wapens toe te voegen aan de flanken van het schip, koos de Alliance voor schutters die gewapend waren met mobiele wapens. Zij konden de troepen dekking geven tijdens het uit- en opstappen, maar konden ook voertuigen bestoken vanuit de geopende zijdeuren van de U-wing in de atmosfeer. Omdat het niet aangewezen was om lange tijd in de ruimte te verblijven in een U-wing, bleven de schepen meestal buiten beeld om brandstof te besparen wanneer ze geen troepen moesten droppen of ophalen. De civiele versie van de UT-60D, de BT-45D U-Wing, was ontdaan van alle militaire eigenschappen en hyperdrive. Sporadisch kon je dit schip tegenkomen op enkele werelden in de Mid Rim. Ook tijdens de New Republic waren de U-wing, die nog steeds operationeel waren, nog steeds in gebruik. Operation Fraction Een U-wing speelde een belangrijke rol in Operation Fracture waarbij Galen Erso van de Rebel Alliance officieel moest worden ontzet uit zijn ambt als Imperial wetenschapper en moest getuigen voor de Imperial Senate over de bouw van een massavernietigingswapen. Cassian Andor gebruikte een U-wing om met K-2SO en Jyn Erso naar Jedha te reizen. Daar kon Kaytoo in allerijl de passagiers redden van de dood toen de Death Star de Holy City opblies. Baze Malbus, Chirrut Îmwe en Bodhi Rook vervoegden de U-wing richting Eadu waar Galen Erso zich bevond. De U-wing crashte echter op Eadu waardoor het team Shuttle SW-0608 moest stelen om te ontkomen op de planeet. Tijdens de Battle of Scarif namen ook U-wings deel aan het gevecht. Zij vielen onder het bevel van General Antoc Merrick, maar hij werkt nauw samen met General Pitt Onoran van de SpecForces over hoe de U-wings exact konden worden ingezet. Een van die U-wings werd bestuurd door Lieutenant Laren Joma en Taslet Colb. Bistan, de Iakaru gunner, zorgde voor de nodige extra aanvalskracht met zijn "Roba" M-45 Repeating Ion Blaster. Die U-wing kon door de Scarif Shield Gate glippen, de extra commando's droppen, maar werd later neergeschoten door een AT-ACT Walker, nadat het zelf een andere walker zwaar had beschadigd. Uitrusting * Incom G8k-585 Hyperdrive Motivator * Incom 4J.7 Fusial Thrust Engine * 2 Taim & Bak KX7 Laser Cannons * "Roba" M-45 Repeating Ion Blaster (optioneel) Verschijning *Rogue One Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Rogue One: Rebel Dossier category:Gunships category:Incom Corporation